Dark Training
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The story of Lord Gnaa's path to mastering the elements. And his path to pure evil. Morgan/Gnaa!


**Hello, everybody! Here is the short story of Negatar Gnaa mastering his elements! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>There is a story that tells of a dimension parallel to ours. And in that other dimension, a child was born. A child with unique and incredible powers. Powers that could very well change the whole universe. But this boy was corrupted by the Darkness. And his journey to master his powers…wasn't a bright one.<em>

It was a cold, yet peaceful night in the South Pole as a strange glowing boy and a large white bison sat frozen in a spherical iceberg. As they sat frozen and motionless, a dark pirate ship was sailing out of the mist. As the Flying Dutchman stopped next to the iceberg, Davy Jones and the future Lord Gnaa walked to the ship's side to look at it.

"Well…here he is." Jones said.

"So…this is my positive counterpart." Gnaa replied.

"Correct. Frozen in time by his own Avatar State. Pity, the fate that's become of his people. I always knew fire was a dangerous element-ah."

"And this is the reason I was prevented from aging?"

At this, Phantom Gnaa emerged from his shadow and said, _"Yes, Master. You see, each Positive and Negative share a connection. When one dies, the other dies as well. And since Aang here is frozen and prevented from aging, you are free to roam the world in your 12-year-old form!"_

"Then I am immortal…" Gnaa said to himself, then spared another glance to his frozen counterpart. "As long as he is in there…I can't age. We must make sure no one ever finds him. Jones: seal him away."

"As you command, _Master."_ With that, Jones used his powerful waterbending to make the iceberg sink below the sea. Afterwards, he created an even bigger iceberg right over it and held it down on the bottom. Once he was finished, Jones turned to Gnaa. "Now…just how long do you plan to use my ship-ah? I let you stowaway on here because I know you're the Negatar, and therefore, the one that will help me flood this world, but I have other matters to attend to, TOO!"

"Relax, Davy. I won't be needing your services long. Just drop me close to the Silver River Forest and you can be on your merry way."

"Very well-ah. Negatar or not, little children like yourself annoy me." With that, the Flying Dutchman sailed away.

It was then that the sun came up and a giant metal ship came sailing in the area. Firelord Sozin searched around for any signs of the Avatar…but didn't see Aang below the iceberg.

_The Negatar Gnaa then traveled the many worlds, searching for teachers that will teach him to master his elements. Over time, he found the perfect teachers and fully mastered his elements._

_He learned Poison…from the spirit, Hexxus._

"POISON…is the element of HURT!" the toxic spirit, known as Hexxus, said as he drifted around Lord Gnaa, toxic smoke spreading around the area. "When hurtful things, like little insults, are thrown at you, a feeling of inner pain attacks your heart! That pain is the inner poison that slowly floods your mind over time!"

Gnaa was just coughing and choking at the toxic smog that covered the area.

"Poisonbenders have taken that mental poison…and turned it into physical poison! You must THINK of all the pain you've taken from those insults…and turn into sweet, beautiful, TOXIC LOVE!"

With that, Gnaa closed his eyes and remembered all the hurtful things he's endured.

"_FREAK!"_

"_WEIRDO!"_

"_Ugly!"_

Gnaa shot his eyes open, spread his fingers apart, and held his hands toward the ground as toxic waste emerged from his fingernails.

"Yes! SLIME beneath you!" Gnaa then erupted some poison breath from his mouth to the sky. "SLIME up above! Can. You. Feel. The… TOXIC LOVE? !"

Gnaa stopped spreading his poison, smiled, and nodded.

_He learned Shadow…from the wizard, Voldemort._

"Shadow…is the element of hiding." The dark wizard said as he slowly walked around Gnaa, who was wearing a black robe identical to his. "Shadows hide from the sun…and hide from the world. Goth beings who are turned away, like us, hide WITH the shadows. We stay and speak with them for so long…until we finally understand their ways. We're able to take their forms…and bend them to our will. Into so much more." With that, Voldemort went into his shadow and slid over to Gnaa, coming out and punching the backside of his head.

As Voldemort grinned maniacally, Gnaa ran over and tried kicking, but Voldemort became a shadow and the attack phased through. Gnaa became a shadow himself, then flew around before he knocked Voldemort in a wall. He leaped a few feet away from him and the wizard shouted, "REDUCTO!" and fired a spell over at Gnaa, but he simply became a shadow, slid along the ground, came up, and kicked Voldemort to the ground, then aimed his staff at him.

Voldemort gave another evil grin as he stood up. "Well done, my boy, ha ha ha!"

Gnaa just smiled at this.

His smile soon went down as Voldemort came over and gave him a hug. "You deserve a hug for that!" Gnaa just gave a grossed expression at this.

"_I feel sorry for whoever becomes your niece."_

_He learned Psychic…from the Sith, Palpatine._

"Psychic is the element of Force." Chancellor Palpatine said to Gnaa as the future Dark Master dressed in a dark robe like his, wearing a blind fold and holding a purple light saber. "It is the element that holds our universe together. It keeps gravity stable…and it keeps planets in orbit. A very powerful element used by nearly all the spirits. Psychic benders are able to take this power and control objects with simply their powerful mind. Having psychic will allow you to move things, shrink them, expand them, and even warp them through space. Not to be confused with spacebending however. Now…" With that, some doors opened and in stepped several squadrons of droids. "Let's see if you got it." With that, Gnaa started defending blindfolded with his light saber as the droids shot at him.

Gnaa just jumped over behind some droids and sliced them in half horizontally. He grabbed some more with his psychic and threw them over to another squadron. As for the last bit, Gnaa just leaped and landed in the center of them and slammed his hand on the ground, creating a psychic shockwave that stunned them all. With that, he just spun around and sliced them all.

When he was done, he removed his blindfold to see Palpatine cackling. "Gooood, Young Negatar."

Gnaa smiled, then looked behind him as he noticed some sort of cradle. He approached that cradle with curiosity to find a small baby. "Who's this?"

"Ah. This is my newborn son. He seems precious and adorable now, but one day, he will become a fine Sith Lord. I shall call him…_Darth Genious."_

"I'd love to meet him then."

_And finally…he learned Fear from the Nightmare King, Darkrai._

"Fear is the element of conflicting emotions." Darkrai said as he sat in his throne, looking down at Lord Gnaa. "When you experience something too terrifying to behold, the emotion of fear clouds your mind, so whenever a task involving that experience is to come, your emotions get the best of you and you hesitate. But while fear may just seem like any other emotion, when it becomes strong enough, it becomes a dark power that controls you. You could either let it control you…or YOU can control it. Now…let's see what you're most AFRAID OF." With that, Nightmare shot into Gnaa's body and showed him visions of his fears.

_His visions included vicious bullies beating him up, the droids shooting at him and him not dodging, and finally Darkrai himself._

"…AAAHHHHH!" Gnaa erupted into a scream, unleashed a blast of dark red energy from his lungs. Darkrai was soon forced out and landed in front of his throne as Gnaa stopped. Darkrai recovered and floated as he nodded to Gnaa, who smiled and bowed in return.

_After years of training with his elements, he finally became the dark being he is today._

"_Excellent work, My Master."_ Phantom Gnaa said as he drifted around him. _"You mastered your elements exceptionally! Now, unleash your newfound power that the world will soon know!_"

Gnaa then opened his eyes and unleashed his elemental powers in all directions: a blast of poison gas down south, a shadow breath to the west, a psychic beam to the eat, a fear scream to the north, and finally, a beam of pure dark energy straight up into the sky.

Gnaa finally stopped as Phantom smiled. _"Good, Master! But first, we must find the fire that feeds your Darkness! Let us go."_ With that, his phantom was absorbed into him once again.

_Eventually, Gnaa did find the fire that fed his Darkness: a young 5-year-old beautiful girl that he already felt a close bond with._

Five-year-old Morgan Catherine was happily moving some woodchips around using her psychic in the park. As Gnaa was passing by, he couldn't help but smile at the carefree girl.

Just then, a nasty-looking bunch of older kids, about ten of them, approached the girl. "Hey, look!" a girl began. "It's little Miss Freakshow with the weird powers!" At this, the bullies began laughing and Morgan's smile went down.

"She's moving things with her psycho bending again!" a boy shouted.

"Hey, Psychonaut!" another girl exclaimed. "Why don't you go and play in your house so no one has to see you?" With that, they all began laughing as they walked away, leaving Morgan to sit there and cry.

As Gnaa watched the crying girl, she immediately looked like him for a moment when he was bullied around all those years ago. He shot a serious glance as he watched the bullies leave. He stood up from his bench and teleported away.

The bullies continued walking away and stopped when Gnaa appeared in front of them. "Hey! What's your problem, Arrowhead?" the lead girl asked.

Gnaa waved his arms around and fired a blast of poison gas straight from his fingertips and into the girl's mouth, making her choke until she fainted and died. (Okay, go to Youtube and play the "Gaul 1" theme from Spyro: The Eternal Night.) The other kids looked horrified before running away in different directions.

Gnaa became a shadow and slid along the ground to two boys, grabbing their shadow's necks and breaking them, causing the kids to die as well. He saw some cars passing by on the street and used his psychic to grab one and smash another boy. He grabbed a girl by the neck with his psychic and forced his hand closed, breaking her neck. Before another boy could get away, he grabbed him with his psychic, closed his eyes, and focused his energy as he made the boy shrink. When he was doll size, Gnaa ran over and grabbed him, then ripped him in half.

The last four girls were ambushed by Gnaa landing in front of them, and the Dark Master unleashed a wave of fear from his lungs. The girls screamed and covered their ears from the storm of fear energy as they fell to the ground on their knees. Gnaa finally stopped screaming and watched as the girls just quaked in fear on the ground. Gnaa then saw more cars coming and used his psychic to pick them up and throw them into the cars, making the cars spiral around and crash. (Stop the music.)

Gnaa then looked to see Morgan still crying at the playground. Feeling sorry, he walked over to her, bent down, and hugged her to his chest. "There, there. It's okay. You'll never have to worry about them again." It was then that they heard sirens coming, and Gnaa shot up to see several police cars surrounding them and the cops aiming their guns.

"FREEZE! Put your hands up in the air and step away from the child." (Okay, now play the "Gaul 2" Theme from the same game!)

Lord Gnaa closed his eyes as his phantom whispered to him. _"Now…show them your power."_ With that, Gnaa's eyes and arrows glowed a bright purple as Gnaa's Negatar State came on.

Morgan, terrified, ran and hid behind a bush. "FIRE!" the cop yelled as the many officers started firing their bullets at Gnaa, who simply protected with a dark barrier. Soon, the cops were all out of bullets and Gnaa's shield vanished. The Dark Master charged his powers and unleashed a beam of dark energy, eliminating all the cops.

"_All shall be extinct!"_ Gnaa exclaimed in his new dark voice. Dark storms clouds soon flooded the sky as Gnaa panted heavily as he turned to face the cowering Morgan, reaching his hand out as he approached her.

Before he could, he was hit by some blast from the side and turned to see the timebending spirits, Clockwork, Olive Pioji, Jagar King, and Misty Greene. "Stop, Lord Gnaa. This isn't the way." Clockwork spoke.

"_NO! Don't you see? The humans hate us! They fear our power! They try to make us feel weak! BUT THEY'RE WEAK! WE DESERVE TO RULE OVER THEM! !"_

"Maybe so. Unfortunately, a spirit's job is to protect the world. Which is why we have to stop you. GET HIM!" With that, the timebenders charged and fired energy beams from their hands.

Gnaa simply protected with his dark barrier and fired his Dark Laser straight at Clockwork, pushing him back. Misty Greene ran around to try attacking him, but he screamed right in her face, throwing her back with fear. He was hurt from behind and he turned to see Jagar, who was firing time blasts from the clock on his chest. Gnaa charged his dark power once again and fired his beam, hitting Jagar dead in the chest and breaking his clock. "NO!" he screamed. Gnaa then pushed him back with dark energy balls.

Clockwork recovered and flew over to him, and Gnaa dodged as Clockwork started swinging his staff. When the Time Ghost got face-to-face with him, Clockwork screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and unleashed his Roar of Time upon Gnaa, pushing him several yards into a building.

The storm clouds flashed bright lightning as Gnaa recovered from the wreck. When he was about to attack the time spirits once again, he looked to the sky as Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina came down. "Your crimes end here, Lord Gnaa." Dialga spoke.

"_NOO! ! I AM THE MASTER OF DARKNESS! I WILL SPREAD DARKNESS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE! I WILL DESTROY YOU! ! !"_ With that, he unleashed his darkness upon Giratina, knocking him back. _"HEY!"_ Gnaa screamed when Clockwork and the timebenders grabbed onto him.

"This ends now…" With that, Dialga and Palkia charged their power and fired upon Gnaa's Negatar State form.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_ (Stop the music.)

_The gods originally intended to execute Lord Gnaa…but doing so would also destroy his opposite. So, they imprisoned him on a dark, forbidden mountain inside the Negaverse, trapping him inside a well of darkness. While Gnaa's powers were channeled inside the well, prevented from escaping, the darkness that emits from him seeps out and attracts the darkness of others. His evil even now influences even the lightest hearts. The spirits always believed that even the darkest hearts could be changed, even if there was the tiniest speck of light in them. But after what this new Dark Master did, they lost all hope that anyone could possibly make that happen._

* * *

><p>Morgan Catherine closed her book after she was finished reading it on her bed. "Well, that's the story."<p>

"Whoa. Talk about a messed-up kid." Sophie replied.

"I do NOT wanna be on his bad list!" Athena replied.

"The story actually sounds familiar somehow…" Morgan said.

"How? 'Cause he was weird like you?" Buddy remarked.

"Oh, ha ha. Still…I feel sorry for him. He sounded like he could've really used a friend. Wouldn't it be something if I turned him back to good?"

"Oh, please! Like you can turn an evil Dark Master to the good side!"

"Oh, shut up, Ruburd!"

"Make me, Marjorie!"

"_Kids! Dinner's ready, come on down!"_

"Coming, Mom!" Buddy yelled as they ran out of the room.

"In a minute, I just need to find out who the author is." Morgan said, scrolling back to the front cover. "'The Chronicler'? …Well, people hide their true names for a reason. COMING, GUYS!" With that, she shut the book and ran down the stairs.

Once she was gone, Clockwork and Jagar came out of hiding. "Are you sure stealing one of The Chronicler's books was a good idea?" Jagar asked.

"It was necessary to show Morgan. Now that she got a look at their secretly shared past, she can come closer to realizing her destiny."

"Why is it that all of Nigel's relatives have some important destiny?"

"Heck, I dunno. But speaking of training…it's time to resume yours. Gotta find some way around that clock." With that, Clockwork opened a time portal and the two headed inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, that was complicated! Shit, that was longer than Lehcar's! Well, there's Lord Gnaa's past. And here's another small story: Lord Gnaa trained with Palpatine during Monty's Galactic Days, which is why Phantom Gnaa ambushed Monty and his friends on Planet Dagobah! And Morgan didn't really know that was HER in the book, I just pointed it out to make is easier. Well, see you later.<strong>


End file.
